


Is Coffee Not Enough For You?

by Styxxlupus08



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint's sock, Coffee, Confident Steve Rogers, Confused Tony Stark, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Funny, M/M, Post-Avengers (2012), Sexual Tension, Teasing, Troll Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22895182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styxxlupus08/pseuds/Styxxlupus08
Summary: "Is coffee not enough for you?" Steve slowly asked, copying Tony's voice.Shivering, Tony nervously laughed. "I don't know. Maybe I needed something than just coffee?"Steve nodded sagely before resting both hands on Tony's shoulders, "I could give you something more..."---or how Tony shouldn't be turned on by Steve's voice
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 115





	Is Coffee Not Enough For You?

"Save all of that to the server, J. I might need those tomorrow," Tony ordered as he stretched his back. He craned his head to the side and moaned at the pop of muscles easing, after 18 straight hours of working.

"Certainly, Sir," JARVIS answered with a hint of exasperation. Tony could tell his A.I. was sassing him but he was too tired to comment on it. He hummed as he stood up, slowly making his way to the elevator.

"Don't forget the mess Dummy made earlier," motioning to the cups of oil and whipped cream on the table beside his tools.

"How shall I ever forget, he made those especially for you," his A.I. responded back.

"I get it--" Tony muttered as he pressed a button to wherever he could get some food to eat. _Steve's room it is._ "--should have never given him complete freedom..." 

It was nearing 4 o'clock in the morning and Tony was just in time before Steve could run his awful 5-hour runs. Tony didn't mind the number but there was one time Steve invited him along. He was wheezing and panting after only an hour... It was embarrassing, Tony remembered.

"Tony!" 

Tony looked up and saw Steve, wearing his too-bright smile. A soft look of something in his eyes.

"Cap," Tony nodded as he made grabby hands towards Steve. 

Steve chuckled as he motioned for Tony towards the kitchen. "What would you like now? I have some eggs, toasts and coffee left."

The sight of his morning breakfast on Steve's table was such a sweet thing to see. Tony gulped down his attraction and tsked. 

"Yes, to those, but I need something more," Tony flirted back. Settling in one of the chairs, he grabbed a fork and started eating. Anything Steve cooked was A-plus to him. Steve could even cook a burnt pancake, and Tony still would eat it to avoid the puppy-dog eyes Steve has.

Tony could see the slight flush staining Steve's neck but he just went on with his meal. 

"What do you mean by that?" Steve asked with a slightly higher pitch.

"Nothing really. Just needed something sweeter than this," Tony said as he motioned to his coffee. It was as black as his soul and it was perfect just the way it is. But Steve doesn't know that.

Steve walked over to Tony and laid a hand on the engineer's forehead.

"You don't have a fever, so that's not it," Steve teased. "It's not like you to crave anything sugary this early."

Tony slapped Steve's hand away and settled back in his chair. 

"What do you mean, Cap?" Inching away from Steve, sensing that Steve was in a touching mood. It was highly drugging to see Steve so chipper in the morning, no need to get anymore flustered.

Steve pointedly stared at him with a slight quirk of his lips. "I know you, _Mr. Stark._ Call it my intuition," Steve answered in his no-nonsense-I-am-Captain-America voice. 

Tony chuckled outright and blinked innocently at Steve.

"Oh, _Captain Rogers,_ you shouldn't have," Tony said in a come-hither tone. 

Steve nodded as he got in Tony's space again. Tony was nearing to tipping point in his chair but he didn't dare move an inch again. This was the first time Steve was responding to his advances and Tony won't let anything stop the shy blonde from branching out and finally, responding.

When not a breath of air was between them. Tony breathed in the fresh apples and sandalwood that was pure Steve. He could feel the tingles running down his arms and he was this close to ending the silence when he felt Steve breathed down his neck.

"Is coffee not enough for you?" Steve slowly asked, copying Tony's voice. 

Shivering, Tony nervously laughed. "I don't know. Maybe I needed something than just coffee?" 

Steve nodded sagely before resting both hands on Tony's shoulders, "I could give you something more..."

Tony was just about to really question if this was the same Steve Rogers who--just yesterday--worn pink pants because all of his whites were mixed with a red sock (probably Clint's). Where was the annoyingly, sweet blonde gone of too? And where was this version of Steve been hiding?

"What's that?" Tony breathlessly asked, his eyes slowly becoming hooded with desire.

Steve got impossibly closer, and Tony realized that this would finally turn everything different between them.

"I'll get you those..." Steve trailed off, his hands tightening ever so slightly.

Tony was just about burst into flames at the suggestive tone in Steve's voice.

"...cinnamon buns from the oven then."

Steve straightened with a flourish and took a step back from the man, who just about looked like he lost marbles at the smug look on Steve's face.

" **The what?!** " Tony demanded with growl as he almost launched himself at the bastard who was leading on with more. And, by that, he meant the sexy times!

Clutching his stomach, Steve laughed at the frustrated look on Tony's face. Tony sat back down and was about to throw down a spiel of not being a smart, wise-ass if one can't follow through the seduction and sexy parts, when Steve affectionately kissed Tony on the cheek and got a way before Tony could even utter a single word.

"Don't worry about it, Tony. Just getting back to those come-ons you've been saying to me ever since we met," Steve winked as he slowly moved back.

Tony, for the life of him, couldn't think straight. He was just kissed by the none other than Captain-- _I can't believe he had the guts to do that--_ America himself! 

"Sure..." Tony nodded, still stunned by the tame kiss.

"Maybe, I can give you _those_ after our third date?" Steve nonchalantly asked, going to the oven with a light step.

Tony was still nodding, even as he turned to his forgotten eggs and toast on the table. After a full minute, he almost jumped in the air as he shouted,  
  
" **THE WHAT?!** "


End file.
